


I need nobody

by uRAGE



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Panic Attacks, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Tony, Sick Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uRAGE/pseuds/uRAGE
Summary: Tony locks himself up in the Avenger headquaters after reading Steves letter. He tinkers around and decided to test his autopilot suit. By testing, he get's another panic attack. No more spoilers !





	1. Chapter 1

****I‘m sorry for any spelling mistakes I‘m german. This takes place after Civil War, though Jarvis is still in use, not Friday. Also I know that jarvis has an autopilot function, but Tony just programmed it :) Enjoy !****

It‘ s been exactly two weeks since Steve‘s letter arrived. Tony wasn‘t only physically hurt, also emotionally. The reveal that Bucky killed his parents and especially that Steve knew about that knocked him off. He felt he‘s at the bottom off a pit. And he‘s never climbing up.   
„Tony,  
I’m glad you’re back at the compound, I don’t like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine. I’ve been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere – even in the Army. My faith is in people, I guess. Individuals. And I’m happy to say for the most part, they haven’t let me down. Which is why I can’t let them down either. Locks can be replaced, but – maybe they shouldn’t. I know I hurt you Tony. I guess I thought – by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but… I can see now I was really sparing myself. I’m sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you were only doing what you believe in, and that’s all any of us can do, it’s all any of us should. So no matter what, I promise if you -- if you need us. If you need me, I’ll be there.  
Steve“  
After reading the letter he shut the Avengers headquater up and ordered Jarvis to not let anybody in.  
„If you need me“, Tomy repeated, „Pah, why would I need you Rogers ?! You wanna cut open some forgotten wounds and traumatize me ?!“ Tony was furious about Cap, justifiably. A million thoughts rushed through his head. Harley. „You‘re a mechanic, right?“ Aldrich Killian. „You really didn't deserve her, Tony. It's a pity. I was so close to having her... perfect.“ The Mandarin. „A true story about fortune cookies. They look Chinese. They sound... Chinese. But they're actually an American invention. Which is why they're hollow, full of lies, and leave a bad taste in the mouth.“ His vision greyed and a few seconds later he found hiimself on the floor. Tony admitted it, he is totally wasted. Things have never been the same. Regular panic attacks, sleeping issues. Pepper wanted a break. Only to list a few things that went straight downhill. His breath was unsteady so he focused on this problem first. Breath in… one.. two..three..four..five… Breath out… one.. two...three...four...five… „ Alright, that should do it“, he muttered under his breath. „Jarvis, you‘re around?“ „For you always, Sir.“, the british voice replied. „Add this panic attack to my private list and put this to a servity of seven out of ten. When was my last panic attack ?“ He barley managed to sit up against the wall. Again, completly out of breath. So again: Breath in… one.. two..three..four..five… Breath out… one.. two...three...four...five… Wow, this became to much of a ritual to be honest. „Sir you last panic attack was only one weekk ago. I‘m afraid they become more frequent. I advise to visit a therapist to get ahead of-“, but Jarvis got cut off by Tony. „Nah, don‘t need one. I‘m Tony Stark. You know who I am.“ He just needed some space to get his mind right. Well, actually he did not have much hope into that. But to be honest, he would smash Steve‘s face if he comes across him. So advantages for everyone. „Sir, there is an incoming call from Captian Steve Rogers.“, Jarvis informed him while he still leant against the wall. „Jarvis, I already told you to block everything. That includes phone calls. God, who programmed you...“, he asked himself rhetorically. Of course Jarvis did not replie since Tony programmed him to not replie to rhetoric question.

He really was tired. The frequent panic attacks were only one small piece that completed his puzzle of pain. Some days were so bad, that he barley got out of bed. And then, he didn‘t even talked to Jarvis. Which was a bad sign. Jarvis was his co-partner. Even when he flew into that giant wormhole he talked to Jarvis. But Tony would not be Tony if he didn‘t spend his time down the lab and tinkers around.   
He upgraded his suits and especially Jarvis autopilot. But how could he test that ? Well, obviously not inside the house. „Nevermind...“, he muttered eventhough there wasn‘t anybody around for nearly two weeks. „Jarvis ? Check the air traffic and the fly ability. We‘re going on a little ride. Create test_autopilot_01 in my private tinker folder. Let‘s get ready to rumble !“, he orded his virtual buddy. „Sir, I might inform you that there are still some glitches. Sometimes the connections get‘s interruped so I might not be able to control the suit as an autopilot. Sir, you might-“, Jarvis informed Tony but got cut off: “Mute ! Well, eventhough that won‘t do harm to me, I‘m the pilot if the autopilot fails in any way. Can‘t replace me anyway pal.“ Tony suited himself up and initiated the interface. „Check the steerings, J“, Tony said and when the word „Check completed“ pops up he flied straight up, through the hatch right into the sky. It was wonderful. Nearly peaceful. For one moment he forgot about all he worried about, all the pain, all the anxiety. That was the moment when he decided to give Jarvis the control of the suit. To enjoy the moment. Everything was just so peaceful. But at some point the sky rememberd him of the wormhole. The aliens came to NY and left a huge mess. And Tony, the great Tony Stark took the atomic bomb at flew right into it. The connection got lost, Jarvis left him, the call ended and all of the sudden it was hard to breath. Everything hurt and the oxygen filter system failed. His vision greyed once again.


	2. Chapter 2

****Hey, so here is the next chapter ! I don‘t have that much time to write, so when a chapter comes up it‘s about to be around 1000 words. Hopefully you understand that :) ****

„Sir…? Sir..?“, Tony blinked. „Sir ?“ Was that Jarvis ? He jerked awake and regreted it promptly. He moaned from the sharp pain in his chest. „Javs?“ he muttered painful. „Wha happnd?“ He know recognized the location. He was right in front of the headquaters. To be exact, he laid in a little crater. „You gave the autopilot of the suit to me. Again you expierend a serve anxiety attack and passed out. As I said, a glich caused me to give you the control. Unfortunately you were unconscious so the MARK 45 crashed. Sir, you need to stay awake !“, he heard the british voice. Tony really wanted to replie but the fatigue took over him and he became unconscious again.

Steve:   
„Steve c‘mon, he won‘t let you in !“, Natascha said, grabbed Steve‘s arm trying to hold him back. „I swear there is something wrong with him !“, Steve snaped back. „Well, of course ! He saw your best friend killing his parents. Dunno who would be alright after such torture.“, Natscha claimed, honestly feeling a bit odd. „Yes I know that“, Cap mentioned „but what if he needs my help ? I have already made my decision. I‘m leaving know.“  
An hour later he arrived at the huge building. He exactly knew were he could enter it without getting caught by the cameras and sensors. He went around the building finding Tony in his suit laying on the grass. „Tony!“, he blurted out jumping right next to him. „Jarvis ? Open the suit!“, he commanded the computer. „Tony, hey, c‘mon, wake up!“ „Captain, I‘m afraid he passed out as a result of a concussion.“, the cumputer informed him. Tony‘s face was covered with blood. „check the vitals Jarvis.“ „Sir‘s vitals are according to the circumstances good. The blood pressure is a bit to low.“ Cap nodded without realising that Jarvis could not see that. „How long has he been here ?“ „Around four hours Captain. He once jerked awake, but only for a few seconds and passed out again.“ Steve looked at his friend. Tony was his friend. Stark might felt diffrent about that. Either ways, the priority was now to get Tony inside to aid him. „Jarvis is anything broken or can I carry him ?“, he once again akes the computer that replied almost immediatly. „Two rips are broken and he has sprains all over his body. But he needs to get inside right now because his body temperature is falling and bout to hit s critical level.“ Somehow the british voice sounded concerned. Was he even possible to feel ? Of course not, he was a computer. But he was capable to analyse the sound of another person and therefore the situation. But Steve was more focused on getting Tony up without hurting him too much. He carefully grabbed under his waist and his shoulder and lifted him gently. Sweat caused by the pain was now visible on Tonys forehead. His breath became louder and he moaned unconscious. „I know, I‘m sorry Tony. Jarvis, can I enter the building please ?“ „Mister Stark explicitly said that you are not allowed to enter. But under this circumstances I have the permission to decide what the best is for Mister Stark. I open the door to your left.“, Jarvis annouced. Steve handled to lay Tony on the sofa. His breath was unsteady and the moans became more frequent. There was some blood leaking through his shirt. Steve grabbed carefully ripped it in half to bandage the spot. „I‘m going to fix that up pal.“, he muttered and grabbed some bandage and a plaster. Tony seemed to wake up because of the pessure but passed out immediatly. „Sh, calm down… It‘s me… I stay right here, okay ?“ But Tony did not listen anymore. 

Tony:  
What a weird dream. Or was it even a dream ? He could not remember… At some point he imagined to hear Steves voice. But that could not be possible. Steve left and he‘ll never come back. Which was good at some point. He tried to speak, but failed. No strengh and to much pain. But he did manage to lift a finger. His body decided that that was enough effort for now. 

He did not know how long he slept. He was much more lucid now. Carefully he opend his eyes. Definetly the Avengers headquater. But how did he get in here ? Last thing he remembered was the test flight. The autopilot one. But didn‘t he crashed ? Now he did not feel like a genius. Well, not now. He detected a sharp pain which seemed to come from his chest. Carefully he lifted his hand to spot the cause of the pain. He immediatly regreted it. Yep, those rips were broken. Tony tried to lift his upper body, but the pain hold him back. He loudly moaned and lied back. Actually, he was in a far worse condition than he thought he is. „Jarvis?“, he whispered suprised by the hoarse voice. Perhaps because of the lack of speaking. „Yes, Sir ?“, Jarvis replied. „How did I get here ?“ „I‘m afraid you do not want to know this, Sir...“, the computer soundeda bit guilty. „C‘mon on buddy, I programmed you to say thing straight away without beating around the bush !“ Tonys voice became a bit more steady now. „I apologize Sir. Captain Rogers came around to look after you. He found you laying next to the building. I allowed him to enter the building to get you inside, Sir. I‘m sorry, but you were in a critical state and my priority is, to save your life. Therefore-“ „Alright, alright.. Calm down… I know what you‘re doing, I created you pal. Where is Rogers now?“, he croaked.   
„I‘m here, Tony..“, Steve stepped into his field of vision.


End file.
